Keena & The Krew
by rocker95
Summary: A prequel in 1977 to the big parts of Keena Ericks's life. Categories are because she was a main character in my Barnyard series, but also showed up in crossovers. Enjoy! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**KEENA & THE KREW**

Chapter 1

The ocean underwater city of Aquiotic, 1967.

Little Keena Ericks, a young shark of only five, ran around the house with a toy gun.

"Keena, what are you doing, sweetie?" asked Keena's mom.

"I'm a ghost make-deader." said little Keena.

Her mom laughed.

"Put your fins up, ghost!" said little Keena.

Her mom playfully put her hands up.

"Sweetie, you need to get to bed." she said. "You can play this in the morning."

So she went upstairs and literally jumped into bed.

Keena's P.O.V.

I was always weird to many girls. They thought I was too tomboyish. I liked the idea of ending the horror that ghosts created, but I also wanted to be a police officer. I got very addicted to disco. As a matter of fact, last year, I got a disco ball for my birthday. That would be my fifteenth birthday.

1977.

"Keena!" I heard my mom yell. "Time for breakfast!"

Breakfast. The grossest meal of the day. It's the one meal I don't eat meat during. Meat is all I like. Trust me. You'd figure it out if you met me.

I walked down the stairs with my nightgown still on and my hair messed up.

"Oh, look!" said my second to youngest sister. "It's Electric Girl!"

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"Keena, be nice!" said mom. "And go put on some decent clothes and fix your hair!"

"I just came down the stairs, unwillingly!" I yelled. "I'm tired!"

"Go get dressed." said mom.

Now, at this time, the clothes I wore back then seemed strange to other girls as most of them wore dresses. But I felt beautiful in my clothes. I attracted a lot of boys too. You could've never guessed who designed them. It was me.

I came downstairs in a black, grey and green cloth zip-up sleeveless vest that didn't cover my belly; red and black sleeves on my arms, seperate from my vest (of course); grey baggy pants; and red shoes.

"Why can't you define decent?" asked mom.

"If you don't think I'm not decent now, then maybe I'll take off all my clothes and run around naked all day!" I said.

"Just sit down and eat!" said mom.

"Fine!" I shouted and sat down.

"You know, what Keena?" asked my older sister. "I heard you last night going 'Oh Robby! Oh, that's it right there-"

"At least I'm not a virgin!" I shouted.

"You want a funeral today!" she asked.

"Girls, stop it!" shouted mom.

"Guess, what, KEENA!" said my youngest sister in a snotty tone. "Mom says I can get my lip pierced and you can't have any piercings!"

"Big freakin' whoop!" I yelled. "Guess what! I'm gonna get my vagina pierced! What do you think about that!"

"Keena, you're grounded." said mom.

"But mom! They got a big disco party this weekend!" I complained.

"I don't care." said mom.

"They started it!" I complained.

"I don't care!" shouted mom. "Don't use the v word at the table!"

"Okay, fine. I'm grounded." I said. "But that just shows how much of a bitch you are!" I said and ran to my room.

Being grounded. That meant I was only grounded from going anywhere, mainly because I love going to big disco clubs more than anything else. But our family kind of fell apart after dad died. My sisters turned into bitches and I don't think mom understood me even half as much as what she did when dad was alive. I do know that dad understood me the most and at times, I wanted to believe he was the only thing that kept our family together. But with so many days with just mom and my sisters, I wouldn't begin to think they'd miss me if I commit suicide. As a matter of fact, I often pictured them dancing on my grave.

I picked up a picture of dad and tears ran down my face. Then I thought, no matter how long or hard I would cry, dad would never come back. I didn't want to think negative, but I didn't often think of the impossibilities. I started to go to sleep and thought about the times I spent with him. He'd died when I was nine, so it had been a while since I'd seen him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked downstairs with my headphones around my neck and opened the door when I heard mom yell at me.

"Keena, where do you going!" she shouted.

"Mom, you think you can talk to me just once instead of yelling at me all the time!" I shouted. "I'm going to get a sodapop!"

"Hurry up and get your ass back!" shouted mom.

"You know what?" I said. "Fuck you! I'll be back when I am! Hopefully, someone will kill me!" I shouted and ran out the door.

Narrator's P.O.V.

Keena's mom thought hard about that. Maybe she WAS being too hard on her.

Keena's P.O.V.

Mom pisses me off. Things are never the way they were when I was little. She was always very nice to me and now, she yells everytime she talks to me. I was listening to Bee Gees as I walked to the store. Mom didn't want me to use her new car. It was a green 1971 AMC Gremlin X. I know. Strange that these things exist underwater. But they do.

I walked up to a sodapop machine, put my money in it, opened the door and grabbed a bottle of sodapop.

As strange as you may say I am, I save my pop bottle openers from every time I get sodapop. But I used the one on the bottle. As I was ready to take a drink, a fin tapped me on the shoulder.

I screamed and turned around.

"What the fuck, Nya!" I shouted. "You scared me!"

Nya Quistis. She was my best friend. She had glasses that looked they belonged to a teacher; aqua blue and teal long hair; a grey shirt; and grey bellbottoms. She was nice to me most of the time, but just because she was the smartest shark in my class, she has to constantly be a know it all.

"I suppose you should be scared then." said Nya.

I put my headphones around my neck and spoke.

"What are you bitching about now!" I shouted.

"You should know!" shouted Nya.

"No, I don't!" I shouted.

"You slept with Robby, Keena!" Nya shouted.

"Nya, he isn't even your type!" I shouted.

"Bullshark shit!" shouted Nya. "We were going steady!"

"Well, you know what?" I said. "I'm sorry, Nya. I didn't know."

"Yeah, play innocent!" shouted Nya, even madder.

"You know what, Nya!" I shouted. "Why don't you fuckin' go home! I don't need your shit!"

"I don't really care about him." said Nya.

"Then why are you yelling at me!" I shouted.

"You might think I'm strange." said Nya.

I had only one guess. She had to have fallen in love with me. It was the only possible thing here.

I grabbed the back of her head and began kissing her. In the process, i dropped my sodapop and it busted all over the ground.

Next, we went into the bathroom, closed the door, locked it and well... you figure it out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nya lie on me, with her arm around my neck. We were both naked and uncovered.

"I didn't figure you could have sex without a guy." I said.

"Nor did I." said Nya. "You are a sex goddess though."

"As are you." I said. "You wanna be my girlfriend?"

"As long as you'll be mine." said Nya.

"Fine with me." I said.

"I thought you were straight though." said Nya.

"Then, I suppose you turned me bi." I said with a smile and kissed her.

Right then, I remembered something.

"Oh, shit!" I said.

"What's wrong?" asked Nya.

"I'm supposed to be home by now!" I freaked out, getting my clothes on as fast as possible.

"Well, I'll walk you home." said Nya.

"I'm grounded though!" I freaked out more. "I was only supposed to get a sodapop!"

"Well, call me when you're ungrounded." said Nya.

"Okay." I said and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Keena." said Nya.

I started walking to the house.

Narrator's P.O.V.

Nya stood there watching her walk away, looking at her butt with a lovestruck smile on her face. She then walked to the back wall and got her clothes on.

Keena's P.O.V.

Sometime later, I walked in the door.

"You're late." said my big sister, Shawna, trying to be a bitch as usual.

"Knock it off, Shawna." said mom.

Wow! That's the first! I'm actually being defended!

"You want something, mom?" I asked.

"Yes." said mom. "I just wanna talk to you."

Things are getting better and better! She just wants to talk to me!

I walked over, sat down and took my headphones off.

"I thought about what you said when you left." said mom. "I'm sorry I've been rough on you lately. You're off the hook."

"That's not funny." I said. "So, I'm ungrounded?"

"Yes." mom. "But you're not really gonna pierce your-"

She didn't want to say the word, but was saying it in a questioned tone.

"I was planning on it." I said. "And mom, I've got a confession to make." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What's your confession?" asked mom.

"I'm a bisexual." I said.

"You... Why?" mom asked in shock.

"It was an accident." I said. "All I went to do was get my sodapop and get back. But then, Nya shows up yelling at me. She tells me that she's actually jealous that I spent the night with her boyfriend instead of her, we started kissing and it got unsightly. Listen, I know it hurts, but I can't help myself. I'm in love with her. She's the perfect one for me."

"I don't want to be the one to stop you from being happy." said mom. "Although this isn't well for me, if she is the one who makes you happy, I'll allow you to date her. After all, you can't be miserable at best all of your life."

"Can she stay over tonight?" I asked.

"I guess..." said mom. "Why not?"

"Thanks, mom!" I said. "You're the best!"

So, I went to my room.

"I changed too late." said mom.

In my room, I called Nya.

At Nya's house, she was painting a picture of Keena when the phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Nya.

"Hey there, doll face!" I said.

"Hey, sweet thing!" said Nya. "So you called. I suppose that means you're not grounded. I'm glad I have you to talk to. The lack of you makes me sick and it's like this house I live in isn't even a home at all. Tell me how strange it is when you know your girlfriend isn't leaving for a long amount of time, yet you miss her so much."

"Awww! I missed you too, Nya!" I said. "You're so sweet!"

"I know!" said Nya. "I know that when I moved here during fifth grade, you were the first thing that caught my eye. To me, you were the perfect one... the perfect girl."

"Yeah, back then, people were jerks." I said. "They made fun of you because you were a so-called nerd. Most pretty girls wouldn't have been so nice, but you needed a chance, right? Besides, I'm not completely a bitch."

"I know." said Nya. "Things have been boring around my house since my parents passed away. My grandmother volunteered to get custody of me, but let's face it. Without you, I'm a lonely, mischievious shark on a broken road to nowhere."

"I'm glad you stayed." I said. "I love you a lot. And not to say that I was ever using you, but at least I don't have to be remembered as the neighborhood whore."

"This is a different subject, but since I've got no one here, you think your mom would let me spend the night?" asked Nya.

"She wouldn't mind." I said. "That's actually why I called you."

"This is awesome!" said Nya. "We could play Intellevision and paint and watch cartoons and play with-"

"Whoa, tiger! Slow down!" I said. "I'm done with cartoons and toys! You can bring your teddy bear and the other things you like if you wish."

"Okay, Keena." said Nya. "Only for you."

"I thought that tonight, we could watch a couple scary car movies." I said. "Duel and The Car, which just came out."

"Okay, well then I'll see you later." said Nya. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dinner time. The second meal of the day that normally tasted good. Tonight, it was shitty. Mom fixed nothing in the protein group. That was only because Nya was here. But, it turns out, she only likes meat too. Shawna wouldn't stop staring. She made Nya feel uncomfortable. It's like she couldn't accept me and Nya as a couple. It's "killing her".

"I don't feel comfortable here." said Nya. "Obviously, you guys hate me."

"If so, then leave!" shouted Shawna. "I've been waiting!"

Nya got up from the table and walked out the door.

"Thanks a lot, Great White bitch!" I shouted.

"Girls, that's enough." said mom. "Shawna, pack your shit and get out of this house!"

"Fine, mom." said Shawna. "Keena's got you wrapped around her little finger though. I hope you find that out soon."

"Just go!" shouted mom.

I ran outside and talked to Nya.

"Nya, please don't go." I begged.

"Why not?" cried Nya. "I'm not welcome here."

"Yes you are." I said. "Only Shawna hates you and my mom's kicking her out."

"Really?" asked Nya.

"Yes." I said. "Don't cry, girly." I said with a smile.

Nya wiped her tears away, smiled and said "I love you, Keena."

"I love you too." I said.

We were about to kiss when Shawna stormed out the door with her bags.

"I guess this means don't be like me." said Shawna, putting her bags in the Plymouth Roadrunner's trunk. "Bye."

I watched Shawna drive off and then turned to Nya with a smile on my face.

"We're gonna party like rockstars." I said and kissed Nya. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Nya.

"Hey, I know a place where we could swim." I said, putting my arms around her neck. The radio in my mom's AMC Gremlin X began playing a slow love song. Nya put her arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Gosh, I love you so much." said Nya as we slow danced. "I wish we'd always been girlfriends."

"Me too." I said. "But we are now and I love you too."

Nya rest her head on my shoulder as she put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist.

"I wish I could be your wife." said Nya.

So, we took each other by the hand and walked to a run down building. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You know, humans believed us sharks to swim all the time. The thing though is that most of us hardly ever swam. Most of the time, it would be just because our instincts told us humans were in the water.

"This is my dad's old warehouse." I said. "It may look crappy on the outside, but not on the inside. I used to swim here by myself all the time, but just got bored and quit."

We then walked inside.

"Not bad." said Nya.

All the shelves were in the basement level of the warehouse, so the ground level was an empty big space.

We stripped to nothing and swam in the ground level of the warehouse.

After swimming, we got back at the house at 8:15 pm. It had already turned dark. In the bathroom of my room, I looked at a pregnancy test and there was a pink plus. I was pregnant. I was scared though. What if this baby put me and Nya's love in jeopardy? I mean, it was probably Robby's baby and I've been faithful to Nya.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen, after throwing away the pregnancy test.

"Keena, I picked up your birthday present today while you two were swimming." said mom. "It's on the dining room table."

So, I walked into the dining room and picked it off the table. It was the new scary movie, The Car. I then walked back into the kitchen with it.

"Mom, I already bought this." I said.

"Can't I buy you anything you don't already have?" asked mom.

"Mom, I always buy scary movies as soon as they come out." I said.

"Is there anything you don't already have?" asked mom.

"Yes, but that's not important right now." I said. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

"What?" mom said in shock. "Were you unfaithful to Nya?"

"No." I said "She's my sweetheart. I would never. I think the baby might be Robby's though. I just don't know how to break it to Nya."

"Tell her the truth." said mom.

Nya came downstairs with a green dress and blue lipstick on. It love stunned me.

"You look beautiful." I said, staring deep in her eyes.

Mom looked back at us as we were about to kiss and spoke. "Chili's done." she said and went to get my sisters.

"Nya, remember when I slept with Robby?" I asked.

"I don't want to." said Nya.

"I'm pregnant and I think it's from that night." I said.

"Don't worry." said Nya. "We can raise the baby."

The next morning, Nya and I were taking a walk when Nya saw a piece of ham on a hook.

"Ooooooh!" Nya said, hypnotized. "Free meat!"

"Nya, don't bite that!" I shouted. "It's a trap!"

But, she didn't listen.

"Nya..." I began. "Shit!"

So, I swam up and bit the line in two. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about rushing this Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

At the house, I was attending to Nya's cuts.

"Please don't bite me!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Nya apologized.

I was wiping blood from inside her mouth.

"Try not to do this anymore." I said. "This won't set a very good example for the baby."

I looked to see if there were anymore bleeding cuts.

"Looks like you're all set." I said.

Months later.

March 1978.

It was the day my baby was going to be born. Somewhere near the due point. I was being rushed to a room.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" I cried in pain. "Dear God! Please rush this!"

It was a few minutes later. The pain halted and I was in the room looking out my window when Nya came in.

"How are you feeling?" asked Nya.

"Imprisoned." I said. "This styless dress shows my ass and I'm not supposed to be out of bed. But guess what nurses, fuck that!"

"Well, I didn't know if you'd mind, but I thought I'd bring Robby." said Nya. "I mean, after all, he IS the father."

I climbed back into bed as mom, Robby and all my sisters came in the room.

"I feel like a circus act." I said.

"Well, you ARE having a baby" said mom.

"I'm shocked to see you here, Shawna." I said.

"Hey, I'm gonna be an aunt." said Shawna. "And I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." I said.

A nurse came into the room.

"Everybody's gonna have to clear out." she said.

"I want Nya by my side." I said.

"Okay." said the nurse.

2 hours into labor.

In the waiting room.

"I can't wait." said one of my sisters.

Shawna was watching Duel on a handheld TV/VCR that Robby made.

"What's with you guys and scary movies?" asked mom.

"They're groovy." said Shawna.

Nya came out of the room.

"It's a boy." said Nya.

Everyone came in the room. I held the baby and smiled at him as I held him. I was a mom.

Robby walked over to me.

"He's beautiful." said Robby. "Have you picked out a name."

"I think I like Robert." I said.

"Here's comes a storm." said Shawna, looking out a window.

Outside, a black shark with red eyes turns her head toward the audience and has a sinister grin.

The picture just goes pitch black and you hear an evil woman's laugh followed by talking.

"Pip, she doesn't love you! It's a trick!" said Bessy.

Frankie Valli - Grease

THE END

* * *

><p>SONGS:<p>

"Venus"  
>written and performed by Shocking Blue<p>

1969

* * *

><p>"Grease"<br>written by Barry Gibb

performed by Frankie Valli

1978

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and the end won't be gettable until you read the upcoming story, Maximum Farmerdrive: Trucks 2.<strong>

_**Don't miss Halloween 4 and Paroween 5. Coming October 2011!**_


End file.
